


Girls Night In

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [193]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teen Wolf, Allison and Lydia, bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In

Every second Thursday, barring catastrophe, was their night. They alternated, bowling and facials, shooting range and manicure.

Sometimes, they picked something just to make the other laugh - flower arranging class, a silent movie retrospective.

Every second Thursday was theirs alone. Every second Thursday, just for a few hours, they could leave it all behind and laugh without guilt or remorse. Every second Thursday, they could just be.


End file.
